1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a device for lifting an upper part of a curing press steam chamber. More particularly, the invention relates to a device for lifting an upper part of a curing press steam chamber for insertion of semi-product to a lower part of a mold as well as for removal of a finished tire from the mold.
2. Description of the Related Art
Lifting of an upper part of a steam chamber of a curing press is carried out in some prior art designs by means of a crank mechanism. The crank mechanism together with a roller fixed on an upper part of the steam chamber guided in fixed guideway connected with a frame performs both lifting of the upper part and moving of this part off of the chamber. A lower part of the steam chamber is then accessible to an operator and to a lifting device that allows insertion of a semi-product (green tire) as well as removal of the finished tire. This independent lifting device is placed on an operator side of the steam chamber, and so the finished tires handling is performed in a very close proximity to the operators. This is especially dangerous in the case of heaver tires.
In other known devices the upper part of the steam chamber is lifted by means of steam activated parallel columns. In this device the upper part of the steam chamber remains permanently above the lower part of the steam chamber. As in the previous solution, the lower part of the steam chamber doesn't change its position. In this design the curing press includes a lifting device that is designed to carry out tire handling between opened parts of the steam chamber, from the operators side of the steam chamber.